Lullaby for a Stormy Night
by WolfxSoul
Summary: Like many noble children, Ciel Phantomhive had a maid. One he became attached to, and loved. So what happened to her after the fire?


HI! so yea this was suppose to be just a oneshot, but i don't know now. i guess if people like it i will continue. it actually was inspired by my dream where I was Ciel's maid when he was littler. i thought it was an interesting dream. so yea. i do not own Kuroshitsuji, just the gal i put in here. and the title was inspired by Vienna Teng's Lullaby for a Stromy Night. so yea those lyrics and that song of course belong to her. so hopefully enjoy. o yea if i continue i know you all would probably love this to be a Sebastian story right? well i agree he is handsome, but there are too many stories of him. so it might be a Joker story, why cuz i like him nugdenugdewinkwink

* * *

_Little child, be not afraid_

_though rain pounds harshly against the glass_

_like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger_

_I am here tonight_

Ciel Phantomhive, a 12 year old boy who runs his family's business in the toy, sweet, and food department. He is never truly seen with a smile after the death of his parents and the abusive he went through. But before all that, all this, he was happy. With his mother, father, cousin Elizabeth, aunt Angelina, dog Sebastian, and his maid, Serenity. Serenity was a beautiful woman who was rather young for her looks. She also acted rather mature and motherly. She stood tall with long deep sky blue hair and sparkling sapphire eyes. She wore light blue lipstick that stood out against her pale skin. Her clothes were a traditional maid outfit, a light blue bow around her neck, dark blue dress with a white apron outlined in light blue over it along with some white stockings and black shoes. She was also his mother's maid. She happily took care of both of them, whether it was dressing, bathing, cooking meals, and helping them both when they felt ill. She would play with Ciel, read him bedtime stories, and sing him to sleep. He remembered adoring her soft voice, and would listen to her heart beat as she rocked him back and forth. He loved her, and knew she loved him.

_Little child, be not afraid_

_though thunder explodes and lightning flash_

_illuminates your tear-stained face_

_I am here tonight_

As Sebastian dressed him for bed, Ciel suddenly remembered the maid who used to take care of him. He never truly knew what happened to her, if she died in the fire. Looking down at his sapphire ring, he remembered her kind eyes. He laid in bed, and Sebastian left, a feeling of sadness washed over him. No story, no song, and no heart beat to lull him to sleep. When he closed his eyes he saw her smiling at him. He suddenly felt like crying, but he couldn't, he had no tears left. And even if he did, he wouldn't. It was almost like he could feel her hand wash over his hair and rub his cheek. Her skin was so soft, even though she cleaned and gardened. He could almost hear the soft song she would sing and the sweet piano she would play. Soon he found himself enveloped in darkness, then a bright flash. He then saw a younger self and his maid in his old room.

_And someday you'll know_

_that nature is so_

_the same rain that draws you near me_

_falls on rivers and land_

_on forests and sand_

_makes the beautiful world that you'll see in the morning_

Dream/flash back.

Young Ciel snuggled closer to Serenity as she rocked him back and forth. It was storming out, rain pelted hard, thunder boomed, and lightning flashed. Ciel and Serenity both disliked storms. Usually Ciel would go into his parent's room, but they were out to a party they had to attend.

_Little child, be not afraid_

_though storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

_and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams_

_I am here tonight_

"It's alright dear, it will soon pass." Serenity cooed as she rubbed his back. Ciel was silently being lulled to sleep by her voice and the thumbing of her heart. Older Ciel watched as she carried his younger form over to his bed and tucked him in. Ciel's hand shot up from under the covers and grabbed on to Serenity's dress.

_little child, be not afraid_

_though wind makes creatures of our trees_

_and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand_

_and I am here tonight_

"Please stay." He whimpered. She smiled as he scooted over and let her under the covers. He nuzzled his head into her chest and fell asleep. A bright flash erupted and lead Ciel into another memory.

He was in a room with his mother, as he could not play outside, as it was still raining. Serenity walked in with a tray that held a small cake, tea cups, and a tea pot. She set it down by Rachel(Ciel's mom) and poured some tea. She then cut the cake and gave a piece to Ciel, then one to Rachel.

"Thank you Serenity, your cakes are always the sweetest." Rachel said sweetly. Serenity smiled kindly and bow lightly.

"Thank you milady." Ciel happily ate his cake but stopped when he saw Serenity about to leave the room.

_well now I am grown_

_and these years have shown_

_that rain's a part of how life goes_

"Wait!" He called out. He ran over and motioned for her to come closer. Serenity kneeled down and Ciel took her hand. He opened it and placed something in it, then closed it. "Thank you for staying." He whispered then ran back to his mother and cake. She opened her hand and smiled softly, then she left the room. Ciel remembered that he gave her something he made. A brightly painted purple lightning bolt necklace, with dark purple and light purple beads decorating the string. It was a symbol of the stormy nights they had. He knew she hated the thunder and lightning. When he asked why, she said she always disliked the big booms and bright flashes. A few days later he received an identical looking necklace, with dark blue and light blue beads.

_but it's dark and it's late_

_so I'll hold you and wait_

_'til your frightened eyes do close_

Another bright flash forced him to look away. When it died down he saw he was standing in a field of flowers, much like the one where he and Serenity used to go. He looked forward and saw Serenity standing before him, with her soft smile. She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him. She rested her chin on the top of his head and ran her fingers through his hair. He could feel the warmth of her hug, her fingers running through his hair. He could feel the tears drop on his head.

"Ciel." She whispered. Ciel bolted awake from the suns rays. When Sebastian came in with Ciel's breakfast he was greeted by the site of his master looking distraught.

_And I hope that you'll know…_

"Sebastian." He said, with a firm tone. "We need to pay Undertaker a visit." Sebastian had a confused face but smiled, wondering what Ciel was thinking.

"Yes, my lord."

_Everything's fine in the mourning_

_the rain'll be gone in the mourning_

_But I'll still be here in the mourning_


End file.
